


Raven-Haired Lovers

by Dragomir



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragomir/pseuds/Dragomir
Summary: "Would you prefer me with dark hair?"





	Raven-Haired Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> holy *shit*, I have not written anything in a long while, much less posted. Have some idiots being fluffy. *flings*

“Would you prefer me with black hair?”

Flynn snorted and snuffled, and Mathias was almost certain the younger man was asleep and liable to start snoring again. Then-

“Whazzat?”

Mathias felt his lips twitch in a fond smile as the younger man’s eyes opened, staring blearily up at him through a mass of tangled red hair. Flynn rolled onto his side with a groan and began casting about for the pocket watch he kept on his bedside table. Well, to call the old, battered crate a bedside table was being generous, but Mathias supposed that in a room this shabby, it was the thought that counted. The red-head checked the numbers on the dimly-glowing watch face, squinting between them and the window – still dark, with only a hint of stars beyond – several times.

“The _fuck_ , Mathias,” Flynn whined despairingly. “It’s not even half two! In the morning!” He groaned and slapped a hand over his eyes, dropping the pocket watch to somewhere on the floor with a dull thud. “Ask me later,” he grumbled, voice thick with sleep.

“Spies don’t sleep,” the spymaster replied in a whisper, “and I’m awake _now_.”

“…y’d look a right fucking _tit_ wiv black hair…” Flynn squinted up at him, on his back now, red hair fanning out over the threadbare pillows stacked haphazardly across his equally threadbare mattress. “Why’d y’ ask anyways? Thinkin’ you’ll be sneakier, sneaksby?” His grin was easy and sleepy and Mathias sighed fondly, pressing a kiss to the younger man’s forehead.

“You,” he said softly, “keep making cows’ eyes at anyone with black hair.”

Flynn squinted at him, then rolled his eyes and rolled back onto his side. “Be jealous in the morning, you idiot.” He yawned, jack cracking. “Too early for this.”

“You didn’t say no.”

Mathias supposed he deserved the pillow that hit him full-force in the face for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways, Flynn is a bisexual disaster and Shaw is...Shaw.


End file.
